death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Goomba VS Koopa
Goomba VS Koopa 'es el cuarto episodio de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan los dos enemigos de Mario más icónicos: Goomba y Koopa Troopa. Descripción SrewAttack Episodio 4 - ¡Los peores enemigos de Mario! ¡El manco Goomba se enfrenta en un duelo innecesariamente épico con el cobarde Koopa! ''(Original: Episode 4 - Mario's worst enemies! The limbless Goomba duels the cowardly Koopa in the most unnecessarily epic fight of all time!) YouTube Episodio 4 - Mario tiene innumerables enemigos. ¡El descerebrado y manco Goomba peleará contra el estúpido Koopa en un duelo innecesariamente épico! Es un duelo para determinar lo mejor de lo más básico, pero tenemos preparadas algunas sorpresas durante esta pelea... (Original: Episode 4 - Mario's numerous enemies! The brainless, limbless Goomba battles the dim-witted Koopa in the most unnecessarily epic fight of all time! It's a duel to determine the best of the basic, but this brawl has some strange surprises in store...) Introducción (*Suena "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: El Reino Champiñón es el hogar de muchas criaturas variopintas, como el Goomba, un champiñón con patas. '''Boomstick: O el Koopa, esa estúpida tortuga que siempre se tira por barrancos. Wiz: Todo videojuego tiene su gama de enemigos, ya sean comunes o raros. Y no hay nada más básico que estos dos. Boomstick: ¿Cuál es el mejor de los peores? Somos Wiz y Boomstick... Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Goomba (*Suena Melty Molten Galaxy*) Wiz: Los Goombas solían ser fieles aliados del Reino Champiñón, pero tras años de discriminación por su falta de inteligencia traicionaron al reino y se unieron al ejército de Bowser. Boomstick: La estrategia de combate de los Goombas es correr hacia su oponente. Aunque no sea el método de ataque más útil, hay que tener "esporas" para hacerlo. También tienen colmillos de vampiro, pero no parecen servir para nada. De todas formas, ¿por qué tiene boca un champiñón? Wiz: Cuando tiene la oportunidad, los Goombas utilizan el Zapato Goomba para dar saltos de hasta doce pies. A algunos Goombas les crecen alas, transformándose en Paragoombas. Boomstick: Y al volar, pueden utilizar Micro Goombas para inmovilizar al enemigo. Sabes que eres un mal padre cuando usas a tus bebés como munición. Wiz: El Goomba tradicional parece ser inútil, pero son capaces de hacer cosas creídas imposibles. Boomstick: ¡Un momento! ¿Como demonios está sujetando ese bate de baseball? ¿Tienen poderes psíquicos? Wiz: No, no tienen telequinesis. Boomstick: ¿Entonces qué? Wiz: Los Goombas son extremadamente valientes, nunca se retiran del combate y siempre cargan contra el enemigo en cuanto lo ven. Pero su terquedad les puede costar cara. Boomstick: Digo yo que si tuviesen un poco de sentido común se darían la vuelta al ver un barranco enfrente suyo. Wiz: Después de diseccionar a un Goomba "voluntario", desvubrí que el tamaño de su cerebro es menor que el de una bellota, demostrando lo que ya sabíamos. Boomstick: Que son unos jodidos idiotas. Koopa (*Suena NSMB Wii Castle Theme*) Wiz: Los otros soldados de Bowser más comunes son los Koopa Troopa, los guerreros tortuga. Boomstick: ¿Como las Tortugas Ninja? Wiz: No, no son Tortugas Ninja. Boomstick: Oooh... Wiz: Los Koopas son tan prominentes que le dan nombre al ejército de Bowser, la Tropa Koopa. Boomstick: Al igual que los Goombas, a ellos también les pueden crecer alas, transformándose en Paratroopas. Wiz: Se les dan bien multitud de deportes, incluyendo Tenis, fútbol, baseball, baloncesto y karting. Boomstick: ¿Seguro que no es una Tortuga Ninja? Wiz: Su mejor ofensa es su defensa, un caparazón que puede aguantar más de 200 libras de peso y es casi indestructible. Boomstick: Y si la utiliza para embestir al enemigo es devastadora, como un torpedo de dolor. Wiz: Un error bastante común es decir que hacen falta dos golpes para acabar con un Koopa, pero en realidad es sólo uno, lo que pasa es que su duro caparazón se interpone. El problema de los Koopas es que cuando Mario les salta encima, en lugar de contraatacar, se esconden. ¿Por qué? Boomstick: Porque son unos cagados. Wiz: En efecto, son muy cobardes, temen enfrentarse a un enemigo peligroso. Algunos intentan huir, pero otros se limitan a esconderse en su caparazón. Boomstick: Bueno, si tuviese una fortaleza impenetrable a mi espalda y un italiano gigante me estuviese persiguiendo, yo también me escondería. Wiz: Pero ni siquiera contraatacan cuando Mario está sujetando su caparazón. Y si les dan una patada al caparazón, no son capaces de sacar los pies y frenar. Boomstick: Sí, los Koopas son unos maricas. Batalla (*Suena Super Mario Land theme remix*) Un Koopa sale de una tubería y camina tranquilamente por la pradera, pero se para en cuanto se encuentra con un Goomba. FIGHT! (*Suena Bowser Battle Theme - Super Mario Galaxy*) A ambas criaturas les salen alas y alzan el vuelo. Los monstruos impactan entre sí mismos cuatro veces. Ambos hacen una maniobra circular. El Koopa se esconde en su caparazón y embiste contra el Goomba, pero falla. El Goomba sonríe, pero el Koopa rebota en la pared y golpea al Goomba, que al caer, esquiva a cuatro Rocas Picudas, pero le vuelve a golpear el Koopa. Al Koopa le cae encima una quinta Roca Picuda. El Goomba toma tierra cerca de un cañón, seguido del Koopa. Ambos ascienden mientras se golpean y esquivan balas de cañón y Bill Balas. El Koopa vuelve a intentar el truco del caparazón, pero falla y se queda rebotando en las paredes. Cuando el Koopa frena, seis Bill Balas ascienden, pero Goomba los destruye usando sus Micro-Goombas. Después de esquivar más Bill Balas, siguen ascendiendo y golpeándose, pero el Sol les ataca. Koopa lo esquiva, pero Goomba pierde sus alas. Goomba cae en un Zapato Goomba. Koopa desciende y se esconde bajo unos bloques de ladrillo. Koopa intenta escapar hacia una tubería, pero Gomba le aplasta, haciéndole caer por la tubería. Goomba se dirige a la tubería, pero una Planta Piraña lo agarra y lo arrastra hacia el nivel subterráneo. Al caer al suelo, el Koopa ve un grupo de Goombas rojos. Seguidamente, el Goomba cae sobre su cabeza, haciéndole esconderse en su caparazón. Los Goombas rojos bailan al son del coro cuando el Goomba ve un agujero relleno de lava. El Goomba le da una patada al caparazón, poniéndolo en movimiento. Desafortunadamente, el agujero de lava era demasiado pequeño y el caparazón se desliza sobre el boquete. El caparazón golpea un bloque y rebota, llevándose por delante a todos los Goombas y cayendo a una masa enorme de lava, convirtiéndose en Huesitos y muriendo en el proceso. DOUBLE K.O! Resultados Boomstick: ¡Vaya, pensaba que esto iba a ser un aburrimiento! ¡Ha sido genial! ¿Quién pensaba que esos pequeños idiotas pudiesen luchar así? Wiz: El arsenal del Goomba fue útil, pero su estupidez fue su perdición. Boomstick: El Koopa se acobardó y se mantuvo a salvo en su caparazón, pero no pudo frenar a tiempo para evitar la gran piscina de lava. Wiz: A pesar de su dureza, el caparazón del Koopa no le puede proteger de la lava. Boomstick: Un final fogoso para una batalla enardecida. Wiz: Esta batalla acaba en empate.Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites Categoría:Batallas de Broma Categoría:Empates